Different types of acoustic devices have been used through the years. One type of device is a microphone and one type of microphone is a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) microphone. Microphones are deployed in various types of devices such as personal computers or cellular phones. In a MEMS microphone, a diaphragm moves with incoming sound, and the movement of the diaphragm with respect to the back plate creates an electrical signal representative of the sound or acoustic energy at the input. Other types of transducers can also be used in microphones.
Complex audio systems include other elements and receive their inputs either directly or indirectly from the microphones in a signal path. Such downstream elements often carry out multiple processing functions that require tuning to achieve optimal performance. Conventional approaches for debugging and calibration require a calibrated acoustic stimulus (e.g., tone or sweep) to calibrate the rest of the signal path. This, in turn, has required complex set-ups, increased test times, and introduces another potential source of error into the system. Additionally, consideration must also be made for changes in frequency and phase response due to particular types or configurations of gasketing and/or porting.
Many users do not have adequate acoustic experience to set up a proper testing environment. As a result, many hours and even days can be spent debugging problems.
The above limitations have led to some user dissatisfaction with previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.